


Hold Me | Shane Madej

by e_halliday



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, bfu, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, bűn, shane madej - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_halliday/pseuds/e_halliday
Summary: It clicks, it clicks perfectly. Talking for hours and hours, which leads to waking up in a bed that's not yours. It's supposed to be a one-time thing, nothing more nothing less. You won't see him again after all, will you? Or that's what you thought.Falling in love with your teacher is something you shouldn't do. But you can't help it, and neither can he.





	Hold Me | Shane Madej

It was quite a normal day, as long as you ignore the fact that it wasn't. It's me, as always. No, not the vague figure you're imagining now from the zero amount of information I've given you, and no, I'm not the heroic yet relatable main-character you'd expect either. I'm the one that's currently, and quite poetically, hiding on the toilet of a pub. Yeah, that's me. Why, you ask? It's pretty simple. But we'll need to rewind to the beginning of the evening.

*****

"We're not gonna stay long, right?" I asked Yliana, who was eagerly leaning over the bar to get a drink. "No, of course not." Though there was a slight apprehension in her voice. I sighed, it's going to be one of those nights.  
"We start uni again in a few days, a hangover will not to me any good," I sat down at the bar, waiting for my drink to arrive. My gaze drifted over the few folks gathered in here, spotting only a few familiar faces. I already had a gut feeling about this evening, it's not going to end like it's supposed to do. The mood is different, as well as the people in here.

"It only took Yliana about two drinks to get in the mood to mingle around with others, that's a record right there. So that left me sitting alone at the bar, aching to go home but not willing to leave her here. I sighed deeply and seized my phone out of my pocket. Every few minutes or so my gaze drifted over to Yliana, who was now already shoving her tongue down someone's throat. I rolled my eyes and let my gaze wander around the now crowded room.

I heard a barstool creak against the old, wooden flooring of the pub. Right next to me, a manly figure planted himself onto it. I tried not to glance obviously in his direction. He put his beer down slowly and glanced at me, but kept quiet for a fairly long time. His silence made me nervous, considering the fact he kept glancing at me every once in a while. I was getting ready to get up and leave when he finally made a sound.  
"Do you come here often?" His voice sounded. I snorted, "You sit here for five minutes staring at me, and that's the only thing coming out of your mouth?" I looked at him, obviously amused at his words, "But yeah, I actually do come here often." I smiled. His face went pink and I could tell he was having a hard time considering his next move.  
"That sounds delightful, can I offer you a drink?" He picked himself up again and gestured to my empty glass. I let his features sink in for a moment. His hair was a soft brown, carefully combed back. It looked very fluffy and I was urging to touch it. His kind smile was able to immediately warm my heart. He could win over any woman with that look. He looked very casual, wearing a button-up shirt and a denim jacket on top.  
"Uh yeah, sure," I stammered, escaping from my thoughts. He smiled at me warmly, for maybe a little too long. It sent butterflies raging through my body. I felt my face turn bright red and quickly looked away from him. My new drink was neatly placed in front of me and it was staring at me. I had a strange urge to down it.

"By the way, the name's Shane," the man next to me stuck out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Natalia," I answered, shaking his hand. My hand was really small compared to his. I stared at his hand a little too long to be considered normal. When I looked up I noticed him blushing a little. "You have a very pretty name." He took a swig of his drink and nodded at his own comment. "Thank you, it was my parents' idea." I chuckled slightly, eyeing Shane as he snorted at my comment. "You are a funny little girl, Natalia, I'll give you that," he smiled at me in the cutest way that I couldn't help but turn fully pink. His smile could cure illnesses.

"So, if I may ask, what made you come in here? I've never seen you here before," I asked nervously. I was afraid I would hit a nerve or bring something up I shouldn't. I was moving uncomfortably in my place. "I've been offered a job here, so I'm pretty new around here, that's why," he smiled, his gaze looked faraway. Maybe I did bring something up I shouldn't.  
"What do you do for a living, then?" I was getting eager with the questions, he sounded like an interesting person to get to know. Even though I'm scared that I screwed it up. "I'm a teacher," he winked at me and downed his drink, "I teach English literature."  
He ordered a new drink for himself and turned back to face me. His face shouted pure enjoyment, and I was glad. I smiled at him for a brief moment before going back to business.  
"That's amazing, are you having fun around here yet?" Now it almost felt like I was interrogating him. "Are you always interrogating the people you meet?" I turned bright pink. He chuckled, "But, no, not at first," he frowned at his comment, also showing some hesitation to continue, "but now I am," he looked me in the eyes anxiously. Again, my face turned pink. Did he meant he was having fun talking to me? He wasn't having fun here until he met me? A slight panic was rising in my stomach, together with a whole bunch of butterflies. I've never really connected with someone in a pub before.

*****

With a lot of drinks and conversations down, we were getting pretty shitfaced and our conversations turned into absolute bullshitting. I was quite enjoying most of it.  
"Shane, did you know you're a real pain in the ass to have a discussion with?" I asked him. Genuinely wondering why he is like this. "Yeah, I've heard that before," he chuckled. I stared at him again, just like I have done the whole evening. I can't get my eyes off this man. This man is amazing. He just has the perfect personality, and his looks are an absolute bonus.

"Heroes suck," I snorted, downing my umpteenth drink of the night.  
"What are you talking about? Heroes make the story." He frowned at me, his face scrunched up in confusion.  
"No, villains make the story by causing the problems. Heroes just die in the end. They wreck themselves over bad things that happen, the people they couldn't save. Villains say screw that and keep living the way they want to. Nothing to ruin themselves over," I stated, slurring the last few words.  
"Wow, you're getting pretty deep for someone who's had too many drinks," he wheezed, "But I like it. I like talking to you, Natalia." His voice turned soft all of a sudden. His face directed at me, with a deep stare in his eyes. It made me nervous, it woke up the butterflies in my stomach again. How is he able to do this to me? This never happened before. It shouldn't happen now.  
"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," I stammered. My heart rate was going up and I was panicking. This can't be happening. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.  
Yes, here we are. It's me, again. That was the reason I am hiding in the bathroom of the pub. I'm scared, scared of what's happening to me. Scared of what he is doing to me. This never happens to me. I'm not the girl who flirts with a guy in a pub. I'm not the girl guys chat up, nope.  
But, it can be a good thing, can't it? It could be something different, something new. Maybe it's God's decision, maybe it's fate. It does feel different. His presence, the conversations, it feels good. It feels amazing. I'm sure there was a connection, of some sort. Maybe this whole thing can turn into something great. I crave something great, my life's been too boring up until now. I can't let this go to shit as well.  
"Hi," Shane whispered when I sat down again next to him. I smiled at him nervously. Let's hope I don't screw things up like I usually do.

"You're shitfaced, Shane," I giggled. I stared at him, as his face was leaning on his hand. He looked my way and winked. I think something inside me just died. Shane winking makes me weak in the knees, I discovered. I might have developed some strong feelings towards him.  
"And you as well, Natalia." I loved when he said my name. It sounds like music coming out of his mouth.

"Do you mind if I go outside for a smoke?" I asked him while grabbing my cigarettes out of my purse. "I'd say don't smoke, but that's too late I guess," he smirked, "But it's okay, I'll go outside with you." He smiled at me and stood up. As I stood up and made way to the back door, he put his hand on the small of my back. I swear there was some fire coming off of it.  
I was peacefully smoking my cigarette while Shane was telling all sorts of stories, leaning against the wall to keep himself from falling over. He looked pretty hot standing there, and I was urging to just lean against him and run my hands through his fluffy hair.  
I went and stood beside him, because it felt good, being close to him. His arm brushing against mine gave me jolts of warmth.  
I started shivering halfway through my cigarette, realising I left my jacket somewhere inside and I couldn't remember where. Shane noticed me shivering.  
"Are you cold?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Before I could answer him, he'd already gotten out of his jacket and gave it to me. I put it on eagerly, trying not to be too obvious while inhaling his scent.  
"You look very pretty in my clothes, Natalia," he smirked at me, eyeing me up and down. There was a hint of lust and longing in his eyes, I could tell. I turned as red as a tomato right there and then. He noticed and smirked even harder. It was obvious he gets bolder when he's under the influence of alcohol. I've also loosened up a little. I wouldn't be able to do all this if I was sober.

Our conversations continued inside, back in the comfortable warmth of the pub. Though I was still wearing his jacket. I didn't mind, it felt nice. My thoughts drifted off for a bit, together with my gaze. I tried finding Yliana somewhere in here, but I couldn't. Shit. She's probably fucked off to some guy's apartment to hook up. God dammit. That means I'll be on my own going home. I facepalmed myself, unaware of Shane staring at me, waiting for me to get back to reality.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking genuinely worried. "Uh, yeah, kind of." I rubbed my eyes, I was getting a bit sleepy. I look at my watch and noticed it was already 1:00 am. Fuck.  
"It's just, I- eh, I was here with a friend and she's not here anymore." I looked around one more time, "She's probably having sex somewhere with a guy she doesn't know." My gaze drifted back to Shane. "So, that means I'll have to go to her apartment by myself."

Shane looked as if he wanted to say something, his mouth opening and closing multiple times. It sounds weird but I want him to say something, it is kind of getting awkward right now. There's a heavy silence around here. We just kept staring in each other's eyes for the longest time, tension rising with each second.  
Finally, I looked away for a bit. But just because, if I continued to stare at him any longer I would kiss him and I don't know if we're ready for that now. Instead, I put my hand on his knee. It felt warm. He looked at my hand sitting there and looked up at me nervously. I got the idea that he didn't like it as if it shocked him. So I pulled my hand away again.  
"No, please," he said, grabbing my hand again and putting it back on his knee, but he didn't let his own hand go. So we sat there, holding hands and staring in each other's eyes again. Where was this evening going?  
"Oh, fuck me," he muttered after a long staring contest. I frowned at his comment but before I could ask about it he leaned in and kissed me. One of his hands found my leg and the other was cupping my face. I was a little shocked at his sudden decision to kiss me, but I liked it. It was a warm and welcome kiss. I deepened the kiss and kept holding on to his legs.  
He broke away from me. It felt like the longest time ever, but it felt good. It was amazing. I never thought it would be like this. I was already longing to kiss him again, my lips still tingling in excitement. He looked me in the eyes again and smiled.  
"That was great, I couldn't resist it any longer," he said, in a low voice. His eyes shouted lust and longing, and I imagine mine looked just the same.

We kept talking and talking, about anything and everything. I was really getting to know him in just a short time. Time flew by, I could tell.  
My phone screen lit up as I received a message from Yliana saying she was at a guy's apartment. I showed it to Shane, "Told you so," I chuckled, "she's usually like this, mind." I rolled my eyes. Shane laughed at the whole situation.

We went outside again because I was craving a bit of nicotine again. I felt that Shane didn't really like me smoking but he didn't seem to care too much. Standing outside again, at the same spot as the last time. This time a little closer to each other and he had his arm around my waist, cradling my hip. I liked it, it was nice. And not as cold as before.  
The silence was back again, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I could only think of how much I wanted to kiss Shane again. About how much I wanted his body against mine, feeling the warmth of his skin against mine. But then a sudden thought crossed my mind.  
"Shit, Fuck," I said out loud. Shane looked at me questioningly. "Sorry, I just realised I was supposed to go to Yliana's apartment afterward, but I don't have any keys on me," I planted my face in my hands, "so that's me fucked, pretty much." I laughed.  
"Oh god, that's not very nice of her." He massaged his neck with a little painful look in his eyes. He was thinking deeply. And I really wanted to know what was going through his head right now.  
"No, it's happened before, I'll be just fine," rushing the words out, "I'll eh- I'll find a way to get in, don't worry." But I was kind of stressed out, there was no fucking way I was getting inside her apartment now. And I couldn't really get home at this time of night, it's too far away. I was getting a little stressed so I lit another cigarette. Shane looked a bit shocked by it but shook it away.  
"He was silent for a bit, his face looking a bit puzzled. Again came the notion that he was trying to say something. But there were no words coming out of him. Just opening and closing his mouth again.  
"You-You could stay at my place tonight. If that makes you feel better," he stuttered, obviously too nervous to properly ask. I was a little shocked at his invitation at first, but at the same time, I was secretly wanting him to ask me to stay at his. I took a little too long to reply so Shane was getting a bit restless. "I'm sorry I asked, I shouldn't have." He let himself go of me and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Oh god no, don't be sorry. I'd love a little sleepover," I grinned at him. Blushing very, very hard. "Great, that's- that's great." He was still nervous, and it was kind of cute.

"Wow, you actually live really close to the pub," I stated while standing in front of his apartment door, "I thought we'd have to take a taxi to the other side of town." I shook my head. He chuckled and winked at me while finding his keys.  
He closed the door behind us and led me to the living room. I yawned as a sign that my body really wanted some sleep, but my heart didn't want to. My heart wanted to stay awake and be close to Shane forever. Talking to him, kissing him.  
I was in deep thought when all of a sudden Shane grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "I've never done this before, so I don't know about any take-a-girl-home etiquette," he whispered in my ear while pulling my body close to his. "But I do know I really want to kiss you again, Natalia." He kissed my neck and slowly made his way to my mouth. His hands firmly gripping my waist.  
My arms clung around his neck, one hand combing through his hair once. I've wanted to do that for the whole evening. He sucked on my bottom lip and I let go of a little moan. I could taste the alcohol in his breath and he smelled of my cigarettes.  
"Fuck," I whispered against his mouth while pulling away. This is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I'll never get enough of this, ever. I kept staring in his eyes, wanting more and more of him. For the love of God, don't let this night come to an end.

I was realising how shitfaced I was, as well as Shane. This might not be a good idea, but I really couldn't resist it any longer. Maybe we'll regret everything in the morning, but maybe not. I can't help myself. I want him, and I want him now.  
"I want you, Natalia," he whispered while kissing my neck again. Except, this time he was slowly moving down instead of going to my lips. He pulled the jacket off my shoulders and his hands were making their way up my t-shirt. I shivered a little, but his hands were warm against my skin.  
He pulled my t-shirt over my head and looked at me for a second. Making sure I was okay with this. I kicked my shoes off and pulled him closer to me. My hands moving to his neck again, and kissing him deeply as I'd never done before. His hands were gripping my waist again, I could tell he was having a hard time resisting his urge to go quicker.  
It was time for me to unbutton his shirt and my hands travelled down from his chest to his stomach. He moaned into my mouth. He grabbed my hands and put in on his waist, feeling like he couldn't hold himself together anymore.  
He grabbed my waist again and slowly led me to the other side of the apartment, probably to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and pulled me inside. He let go of me and turned on a little light in his bedroom, casting dim lights onto us. He eyed me up and down, looking hungrily. I couldn't look at him without wanting to fully undress him then and there.  
And so I went for it, I grabbed his belt and pulled him towards me. While planting his lips onto mine again, I undid his belt and jeans.  
His lips slowly made their way down my neck again, he slowly undid my skirt and dropped it down to the floor. He pulled me closer and turned me around to push me onto the bed. I scooted up a little and he crawled onto the bed on top of me.


End file.
